All I want for Christmas is
by XxSupernaturalQueenxX
Summary: Buttercup is a multi-millionaire who needs a pretend family for the holidays. Butch is a single father trying to make ends meet. Will a little holiday magic bring those two together?
1. So We Meet Again

**Hi! I had a Christmas theme story idea so I wrote it up as fast as I could! I got the rich person and single parent plot from an old christmas movie But the story is going to be way different than the movie. I can't remember the name. Comment and review!**

* * *

"Daddy," a little girl with shaggy black curls called up to her father as they would down a snow-covered sidewalk.

"Is Santa getting me a present this year? Even though I'm-" she stopped talking and coughed harshly into her small fist. "Sick this year?"

Butch looked down at his daughter, Mira. She's sick and she's been coughing a lot as of late. He's worried about his daughter's health but can't take her to the doctor or buy her medicine because he doesn't have the money to do so. Brick and Boomer offered to send some money to Butch for their niece's medicine but Butch knew that they need the money too, so he didn't accept their offer.

Brick is in Florida, going to college and working hard to be someone big. Boomer is a photographer in New York City. His pictures are finally getting noticed by the public but he still doesn't have much money to spare.

Butch did a lot of stupid things when he was in high school. He did drugs, hanged out with the wrong crowd and had a few, one-night stands. Mira was a result of one of those.

The mother, who shall not be named, was horrible and knew her way around a bed. When she found about her pregnancy, she wanted Mira aborted. Butch didn't let that happen. In the end, the only people who knew about the pregnancy was Butch, his brothers, and the woman who had her. The women cut all ties with the child and gave her to Butch when she was born. Mira's birth mother doesn't want anything to do with her. 'A mistake from the beginning!' She would call her own daughter. Now, she had a certain type of surgery done so she couldn't have anymore children. She's married and lives in Russia. Too bad she hasn't broke that 'sleeping around' habit of hers.

Mira luckily didn't inherit any traits from the mother. She has pale skin, both her cheeks and nose were bright red due to the cold weather. She has dark green eyes and black hair that seems darker than the dark side of the moon itself. She was a pretty little girl. Natural princess curls, dark thick eyelashes, and perfect pink lips. Her beauty wasn't recognized from under her messy curls that pointed in different directions, a thin smudge of dirt on her right cheek, worn-out hat covering her head, a thin brown jacket that helped very little against the cold and a pair of torn boots that was a size or two too big.

"I don't know honey," Butch answered truthfully. He's feeling really guilty. This wasn't the first Christmas his daughter had to go through without presents. If only he didn't have to pay bills, then he would be able her to buy something.

Christmas was two weeks away so he had to work extra hard so he could buy her something this year.

Noticing her daddy's troubling expression, she reached up and grabbed her father's hand into her two tiny, fingerless gloved ones. They stopped walking.

"Don't be sad, daddy! I don't need Santa to give me presents because I have the best daddy in the whole wide world!" She said with so much cheer in her sugar plum voice that it can turn anyone's frown into a smile. Butch was no exception.

"What did I do to deserve the sweetest girl in the world as my daughter!" He exclaimed happily as he picked her up and mounted her up onto his shoulder. She giggled happily, but then choked back a cough that got stuck in her throat.

"Are you ok?" Butch asked, concerned.

"I'm fine daddy! See!" Mira said with a toothy smile as she rolled up her sleeves to show him the muscles she didn't have, proudly. Butch laughed.

"Ok tough girl, daddy is going to be late for work if we don't hurry."

"Last one there is a poop for brains!" Mira yelled as she jumped off his shoulder and ran. Using her super speed to get a head start as she leave behind a blast of dark green light.

"Mira, Wait!" Butch called after her but she was already out of sights. He chuckled. Mira has always been reckless when using her powers. Using his own powers, he ran after her.

***location change: P.P.G Incorporated***

"Buttercup, did you finish reading the letters and offers you received from the Morebucks company?" Blossom asked her sister. Buttercup was sitting in her desk, as the company president.

Many things had changed, since the professor died when the girls were ten. Blossom cried, but tried her best to keep the rest of her family together. Buttercup was in denial at first until the funeral, that's where she broke down and cried for hours. Bubbles went into depression until her sisters helped her out of it. Now the girls, all twenty-three years old, had created multi-million dollar company after they finished college. They skipped grades and finished college when they were fifteen.

Buttercup became president of the company because if her ideas and hard work. Blossom is the vice-president because of her leadership towards their employees. Bubbles became the secretary. Surprisingly, she knows how to organize important documents, business cards and other things that might be if use to the company. Buttercup is still witty as ever and can hold up her own in a fight. Blossom is still the smartest and bossiest out of the three. Bubbles is still known as the joy and the laughter.

"Yeah I read them. Tell them that we refuse a partnership between the companies. Their company is in top ranks with us but their business is a bit shady in some areas." Buttercup said. The real reason why Buttercup was chosen to be the company president instead of Blossom is because she can see though a lie or bad deal anywhere.

"Buttercup, Blossom, I need to tell you guys something." Bubbles said softy from the doorway, but loud enough for them to hear. Bubbles came through the door of the office.

"What is it, Bubs?" Buttercup asked, leaning back on her seat.

"Remember a couple of days ago when you and Blossom were sick and I have to fill in for you guys?"

"Yeah," Blossom said.

"And remember that meeting with the Watanabe company I had to go to in Buttercups place?"

"Yeah," Buttercup said.

"And remember that I was really nervous and-"

"FOR THE LOVE FUDGE CAKES! GET TO THE POINT!" Buttercup cried, losing her patience. Knowing Bubbles, this would have gone for hours before getting to the point. Bubbles took a deep breath.

"Imighthaveaccidentallytoldth atButtercupwassecretlymarrie dandhadakid!" Bubbles blurted out too fast that neither Buttercup or Blossom could get a word of it.

"Huh?" Buttercup questioned.

"Bubbles, tells us nice and slowly. We won't get mad. Ok?" Blossom said, giving her a little comfort.

"Ah, ok. Well, during the meeting Mr. Watanabe told me that he wanted to give his company to someone with a family, and I didn't want to let you guys down and lose the chance in getting the company so I might have accidentally told him that Buttercup was secretly married, and had a kid. So now he's asking when he can meet them. To make sure they're real." Bubbles finished.

"WHAT!?" Buttercup yelled, jumped out of her chair and slammed her small hands onto her desk, breaking it.

"Bubbles, why?" Blossom said, pinching the bridge of her nose. She sounded as if she was in a middle of a head ache.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I just blurted it out by accident!" Bubbles whimpered. She looked as if she was going to cry.

"Ok," Buttercup sighed in defeat, not wanting to make her sister cry. "What's done, is done. I'll think of some way we can get out of this." Buttercup walked up to the coat rack in her office and took her long, lime green trench coat.

"Where are you going?" Blossom asked, crossing her arms.

"Lunch," Buttercup answered simply as she put her coat over her black business women suit. "I haven't eaten all day so I'm going to buy something to eat, I'll be back later."

"Just hurry back!" Blossom called after her. Buttercup waved as a response.

***location change: Haul's Diner***

"Butch! Clean up table five." one of Butch's co-works called.

"I'm on it!" Butch said and hurried to table five. A co-worker spotted Mira sitting on one of the tables, coloring on a price of paper.

"Hi Mira! Nice to see you again." He said as he walked up to her.

"Hi Mr. Jo!" Mira greeted cheerfully. "Look what daddy made for me!" She pointed to her neck where a loose necklace hanged. It wasn't anything special. It was just a thin, worn piece of ribbon with a paper clip bend into a heart hanging on it.

"That really nice. Now, why did your daddy give you this?" He asked.

"It's a early birthday present! I'm turning five tomorrow!" Mira said cheerfully as she held up five fingers.

With that, Mira went back to coloring, only coughing a few times before returning back to her picture. walked up to Butch.

"She's a really sweet girl." Mr. Jo said, grabbing Butch's attention.

"Thanks." Butch said with pride.

"So how is everything?" Mr. Jo asked.

"Everything is fine." Butch answered quickly. In reality, everything was not fine. Bills were stacking up and Butch wasn't able to pay the electricity bill so his one room apartment didn't have an electricity.

"Well, if you say so. Just remember not to let the boss see Mira or he'll-"

"BUTCH!" A loud, booming voice called. Both Mr. Jo and Butch flinched.

"Too late," Butch walked up to his boss.

"Yes sir?"

"What have I said about bringing your kid to work?" He boomed.

"Please sir, I can't pay anyone to watch her when I'm working and she's not causing any trouble."

"I have warned you many times. Finish your shift and then don't bother coming back!" He said. Before Butch could protest, Mira bet him to it.

"You can't do that! Daddy didn't do anything wrong!" She said, standing on the chair she was sitting on before.

"Shut up kid! It's your fault your dad lost his job in the first place!" He yelled. By now, everyone in the diner had stop what they were doing and were staring. Mira looked at the verge of crying.

"I'm sorry daddy," she said, her voice shaky and her bottom lip trembling. "I didn't mean to get you in trouble! I'm so sorry!" She feverishly rubbed her small fist against her eyes, wiping away the tears that were threatening to fall. In a flash of dark green light, Mira ran out of the diner.

"Mira!" Butch called out to her. He was about to run after her when a big meaty hand grabbed his shoulder.

"Where do you think you're going?" His boss demanded. "Your shift isn't over." Butch's fist clench, and he did what most people in the diner (and the author) wanted to do after watching the scene. He punched his former boss square on the jaw. Causing him flying over the counter. Butch ripped off his black waiters apron and tossed it near where his former boss laid.

"Mira!" Butch called out when he left the diner. She wasn't anywhere in sight! Butch set out to find her. Hoping and preying that she was ok.

***location change: middle of the city***

'Hm, where should I eat? Oh, there's a new café over there.' Buttercup thought as she continued walking.

Making her way towards the café, she felt something ran into her legs and then fall to the ground. She looked down and she saw a little girl, her butt in the snow covered ground. The little girl bursted out crying.

"H-hey! Kid, are you alright?" She asked as he kneed down beside her. "Hey is this anybody's kid?" She called. After a few seconds, no one answered so Buttercup turned her attention to the girl.

"Are you lost? Come here, we'll talk in that café over there and I'll buy you some hot chocolate, ok?" She said, trying to comfort the little girl. It wasn't the best idea but she couldn't just leave the girl here in the snow crying.

The girl gave a weak nod as the tears kept rolling down her cheeks. Buttercup decided to pick her up and take her to the café.

***time skip!***

"Oh so that what happened," Buttercup said, after the little girl told her what happened. "Well Mira, I agree that your dad's boss was being unreasonable but you shouldn't have ran away. You dad must be worried sick." Mira looked down at her not-so-hot chocolate.

"My hot chocolate is cold." Mira whimpered slightly. Buttercup smiled.

"Here, hand it over." Mira handed her hot chocolate to her. Holding the cup in her hands, Buttercup hit the cup with her heat vision, causing it warm up.

"Wow! That was awesome!" Mira cried in awe as she grabbed her hot chocolate. The only other person Mira had ever seen using heat vision was her dad.

"Just drink your hot chocolate so we can find your parents." Buttercup said as she took a sip of her own hot chocolate. She never liked coffee.

"So, where's your mom?" She asked Mira.

"I don't have a mom. Daddy said that I hatched from a green egg." Mira answered causally. Buttercup held back a laugh. So there is one parent out there that got away from the 'where do babies come from' question.

"I don't feel so good," Mira said faintly before collapsing out of her chair and fell to the ground.

"Mira!" Buttercup gasped as she kneeled next her. She pressed hand against her forehead, brushing away the girl's bangs. She has a high fever!

Thinking fast, Buttercup wrapped Mira with her trench coat and ran out of the café, heading towards the nearest hospital.

***location change: hospital***

"She had a high fever, her throat was slightly swollen but we gave her some medication so she'll be fine." The doctor told Buttercup. Buttercup had taken the girl to the hospital and stayed there since her dad wasn't present to handle the doctors.

"That's great. Did you find her father?" Buttercup asked, looking at Mira who was sound asleep on a hospital bed.

"Yes, we found the father's cell phone number in the girls jacket pocket. We gave him a call a minute ago so-" the doctor was caught off by the door slamming open.

"Is Mira here?" The handsome young man asked, out of breath. " I got a call and-"

"Butch?" Buttercup said, shocked when he appeared at the door. Butch glanced up at her, his eyes widened.

"Buttercup?"

* * *

**Comment and review!**


	2. What has he gotten himself into?

**New chapter uploaded! Sorry I couldn't update on Christmas, I had a fun and busy holiday. I'm happily surprised at how many people reviewed! You guys are the best! Here is a little late Christmas present to the fans of this story: A new chapter!**

**Comment and review!**

* * *

"What the heck processed me to agree to this?" Butch mumbled, annoyed, to himself as he continued to stuff what little clothes he had into a gym bag.

***flashback***

Buttercup and Butch were in the hallway, outside Mira's hospital door. They haven't said one word to each other after they shockingly discovered one another's identity.

Buttercup had no idea that innocent little Mira was Butch's daughter or that Butch had a kid at all. After eighteen years, when crime completely stopped in Townsville, she hasn't seen or heard from him or his brothers.

Butch had no idea what to think! His daughter was saved and taken to a hospital by the same girl, or women judging by how much Buttercup has grown and how beautiful she became over the years, who he use to fight with constantly when he was a kid. After he and his brothers moved out of Townsville, he thought he had seen the last of her.

"So," Buttercup started, trying to soften tense atmosphere hanging over them like a thick cloud. "Mira is your daughter, huh? Now that I think of it, she does look a lot like you."

"Oh, ah yeah," Butch said awkwardly, and then cleared his throat. "Listen, thanks for bringing Mira to the hospital. I really appreciate it, but I'm here now so you can go home." Buttercup stayed silent for a second, eyes staring blankly at the wall and lips pressed together, as if she was in deep thought.

"I'm staying here." She finally said stubbornly. Not expecting such an answer, he looked at her. Meeting her bright, neon green eyes for the first time in eighteen years.

"Why?" Butch asked, suspiciously. "This doesn't concern you." He didn't notice, but he sounded a little rude. Too bad Buttercup noticed. Funny how some things don't change no matter how old you get. Buttercup's fiery short-temper included.

"Damn right this concerns me!" Buttercup snapped, hands on her hips and eyes slightly narrowed at him. "True, this is none of my business, but that little girl scared me half to death when she collapsed so I'm staying right here she wakes up!" Buttercup took a familiar stance. Arms crossed, head tilted slightly to one side, a small yet firm frown on her lips and her eyes narrowed down on Butch, as if she was challenging him to argue with her. Butch knew if he argued, it will cause a scene and things will get ugly.

"Fine," he grumbled. "Do whatever you want." He didn't seem to notice Buttercup's frown turning into a satisfying smirk, knowing that she had won.

They stayed silent again. Both alone together in the white hallway, only having the occasional nurse walking though.

Butch was sitting on the ground on the left side of Mira's door. Legs bend near his chest as his knees supporting his elbows. Eyes closed, and the back of his head against the wall. It was plain to see that he was really tired.

Buttercup was standing on the right side of the door. Her back firmly pressed against the wall as she occasionally glanced down at her wristwatch. Her soft trench coat folded and draped over the lower half of her arm.

Knowing that the silence was going to last awhile, Buttercup took this quiet opportunity to think back to problem she had before she left for lunch.

Not wanting to lose the chance of getting the Watanabe Company after the Watanabe president retire, Bubbles had told him that Buttercup was secretly married and had a kid of her own. This was one big lie. Buttercup wasn't married and she certainly did not have a kid! She never even dated before! It was sad, but true.

Right after the professor died, the girls resorted to studying as a way to get away from reality. Skipping grades with the best grade averages, they never had the time for dating.

Bubbles would occasionally have crushes and Blossom had a boyfriend or two but Buttercup never even look at someone in a romantic manner before. She kept herself busy with studying and learning different kinds of fighting. Now she had the company taking up most of her time.

What is she going to do? She can't tell them that Bubbles lied, it will damage the company reputation and plus, Bubbles didn't mean too. She just wanted to help. Nevertheless, it's not like she can make a husband and a child magically appear out of thin air. Oh god, what is she going to do! Someone, please give her some sort of sign! Her train thought was broken when Mira's door open.

"She's awake now, you may now visit her." A doctor said as he came out of the room. Before he could say another word, Butch ran past him, entering the room where Mira was. Before Buttercup made it through the door, the doctor stopped her.

"Please tell the father that we will keep the girl overnight for observation and then we need to discuss the matter on how he is planning on paying her medical fee." He said.

"I'll be sure to tell him." Buttercup said politely. The doctor left and she entered to room to find Butch standing near the bed where an energetic Mira was. Mira spotted her almost immediately.

"Oh hi, pretty lady!" She greeted her cheerfully. Buttercup let out a chuckle. Thinking back, she never did tell Mira her name.

"Hi again, are you feeling better?" Buttercup asked, walking up to the same side of the bed where Butch was standing.

"Yep!" Mira replied happily, making both Buttercup and Butch wonder where she gets all her cheer. "Daddy, can I go home now?" Before Butch could say a word, Buttercup cut in.

"The doctor said that you'll have to stay here so they can keep an eye on you overnight."

"Awww!" Mira complained, slumping back into the bed. "Can I go home tomorrow?"

"I don't see why not." Butch said with a smile, surprising Buttercup. She never noticed how gentle his smile was.

"Yay!" Mira cheered. "I'm glad! I wouldn't want to spend my birthday in the hospital."

"Your Birthday?" Buttercup repeated curiously.

"Yep! I'm turning five tomorrow!" Mira answered, holding up her hand to show five fingers, one for each year she was alive.

"That's great! Happy early birthday!"

They all smiled at each other. Butch scolded Mira for running off but she got off the hook with a warning when she used the puppy dog eyes on him, Buttercup laughed at how easily Mira was able to out of trouble. After a while, a nurse came in.

"Visiting hours is over," the monotone nurse said, gesturing for the two adults to leave the room. "The patient needs her sleep."

"Aw, but I'm not tired!" Mira whined to the nurse. Buttercup was almost out the door before she discovered that Butch hadn't moved from Mira's side.

"Where are you going daddy?" Mira asked worriedly, her lips forming a pout and her tiny hands clenched tightly onto his shirt. "You're not going to leave me, are you?" It obvious to Buttercup that Mira was very close to her dad.

"Of course not, sweetheart." He said, bending down slightly as he ruffled his daughter's hair playfully. "I'll just be right out that door."

"Pinky promise?" Mira said, holding up her right hand pinky up to him. Butch chuckled.

"Pinky promise," Butch repeated, looping his pinky around Mira tiny one. "Now go to sleep, or I'll have to chain you to this bed." Mira giggled at her father's playful threat. Butch kissed to top of her head goodnight as Buttercup continued to watch them, a smile dancing across her lips.

Turning off the lights, the two young adults closed the door behind them. Leaving a suddenly sleepy Mira to lie down on the unfamiliar bed and doze off into dreamland.

"Ah, the doctor told me to tell you, that you guys need to discuss about Mira's medical fee." Buttercup told him as soon as the door closed. Butch groaned, pressed his back against the wall near Mira's door and slumped down, hitting the ground.

Buttercup remembered Mira telling her that Butch was recently fired from his job. Moreover, judging by how Mira and Butch were dressed, it was obvious that they didn't have much money to spare, let alone pay for the medical bill.

They were silent for a while, not having anything to say to each other. Suddenly, an idea crossed Buttercups mind. Wait, she can't do that! Can she? It's crazy, but it might just solve both of their problems.

"Hey!" Buttercup said, on the ground next to butch. She startled him, causing him to jump back a little. Butch immediately noticed how close Buttercup was sitting next to him.

"I have a proposition for you," she said, her eyes filled with honest determination. Butch could see that, but having her being too close was a little uncomfortable.

"Ah, w-what?" he managed to stammer out.

"You lost your job recently because your boss was being an ass," she first pointed that out.

"Wait, how do you know tha-"Butch started but was cut off by Buttercup's slender finger pressing against his lips, silencing him.

"I'm the one talking right now," she said to him, dropping her finger from his mouth. "So, it would seem that you are in need of a job and I am in need two people to pretend to be my husband and daughter. I'm willing to pay thirty thousand dollars per week."

Butch was startled at the large amount of money she was willing to pay for him to pretend to be her husband and for Mira to pretend to be her daughter, but he was also suspicious.

"You want to pay me thirty thousand dollar to pretend to be your husband?" he asked, meeting her gaze. "Why?"

"Ah," Buttercup was alittle taken back; she thought he would have jumped at the offer. "Well, you need the money and . . ." she trailed off. Butch narrowed his eyes.

"I don't need your pity, or your money." Butch snapped. Before he could stand up, Buttercup grabbed his arm and pulled him back to the ground next to her.

"But I_ really_ need a husband and daughter," Buttercup said, sounding determined and sure of herself. Butch scanned her face, looking for any signs of ill intentions. He found none.

"Fine,"

***end of flashback***

"I'm ready to go!" Mira said cheerfully, startling Butch. Mira was discharged from the hospital this morning, after Buttercup paid her medical fee.

'That is coming out of your pay,' Butch remembered Buttercup telling him when she paid. She told them to pack their things and she'll see them the next morning, which is right now.

Butch remembered that he never told Buttercup his address. He shrugged at his thought. She'll just have to call his cheap cell phone and set up a meeting place because there is no way he would want her to see how dirty and poor his one room apartment was.

"Daddy, why are we moving?" Mira asked as she helped him zip up his light gym bag that contained a pair or two of clothes, and some of Mira's coloring books.

"Because daddy got a new job so he'll have to move," Butch answered, placing a hat on Mira's head.

"Ooooh," Mira said, not really understanding why they're moving.

"**CRASH!"**

A loud sound was heard towards the direction of the door. Both Mira and Butch turned their heads to see the door kicked through and a familiar, slender woman standing at the now door-less, doorway.

"Honey, I'm home!" Buttercup said with an amused grin on her face. How did she find his address!?

"Hi pretty lady!" Mira greeted, ignoring the broken door.

"Hi Mira! Come on, we don't have much time to get ready and the limo is waiting for us out front." Buttercup said, glancing down on at her wristwatch.

"Yay, we're going to ride in a limo!" Mira cheered, and bolted out the door. Buttercup glanced at her pretend husband who had a gym bag with him.

"Come on, Butch. Mira is already in the limo." Buttercup said as she went out the door.

Butch stayed where he was, shocked. What in the world has he gotten himself into!?

* * *

**comment and review!**


	3. BUTTERCUP!

**I'm back, baby! Oh my, I think I'm becoming alittle bolder than I should. Sorry about the wait, I usually save chapters in my flash drive since I share a computer with my sister and she has a history of re-naming my document and/or hide them in my computer; I lost my flash drive, but I was finally found it! Anyway, here is a new chapter of 'All I Wanted for Christmas is'. I had a lot of fun planning these next few chapters so read and I hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

* * *

Blossom Utonium, the vice president and co-founder of P.P.G Incorporated, was walking down the hall, the heels of her hot pink high heels shoes clicking against the marble floor. She was carrying some cream-colored files with her, pressed against her chest as she walked.

Blossom has been suspicious of her sister, Buttercup, since yesterday. Why, you ask. It's because Buttercup didn't come back from her lunch break until 10:00 PM! Not only that, when she finally did come back from her extremely long lunch break, she as _humming._

***flashback***

"Where could she be?" Blossom panicked, her hands were literally getting ready to pull out her hair. Blossom and Bubbles were in Buttercup's office, waiting to discuss a way to get out of this Watanabe Problem.

"Relax Blossom; she's a grown woman now. Moreover, if anything bad happens, she'll just use her powers." Bubbles said as she adjusted her thin framed glasses, which she wears to work every day to make her look more professional.

"What if she was attacked by three huge thugs?" Blossom exclaimed, apparently not hearing a word her youngest sister said. "She could have been raped and killed! Oh god, her body could be rioting under a bridge right now as we speak! THAT'S IT! I AM CALLING THE POLICE!"

"Blossom," Bubbles tried to calm her down by grabbing hold of her so she'll stop pacing, but she ended up being dragged after Blossom as she made her way towards the phone on the desk, not noticing her. Cruse you, superhuman strength!

"Hmm hm hmmm," Blossom came to a halt; her fingers froze above the numbered keys of the phone. She turned her head to see Buttercup coming through the door of the office, her hair lightly covered in snow and frost. Hm, it seemed to have snowed alittle early this year.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Blossom screamed at her sister, slamming the phone on the desk. Buttercup paid no mind though; she had expected this since she was out so late. "I WAS JUST ABOUT TO CALL THE POLICE!"

"Oh nowhere," she sang slightly, not really listening to her older sister. "I just met an old acquaintance and we chatted for a little while. Shockingly, he's not the same guy he was back then."

"Wait a second," Bubbles said, her ears peaked in sly interest. "Did you say '_He' _as in _you_ were out with a _guy_? For hours?" Blossom exploded.

"YOU WERE OUT WITH A GUY?" She yelled. "YOU'RE TELLING ME, THAT BUBBLES AND I WERE GOING OUT OF OUR MINDS WORRIED ABOUT YOU, WHILE YOU WERE OUT WITH SOME GUY!?"

"Yep, pretty much." Buttercup replied causally. "Hey Bubbles, can you do me a favor and put together a fancy party for tomorrow night? And can you also order a huge pretty birthday cake too?" Buttercup asked Bubbles, tuning out her older sister's ranting.

"You want to host a party?" Blossom questioned, raising an eyebrow and is strangely calmer than she was less than a second ago. "Buttercup, we don't have time for parties! We need to figure out this Watanabe mess!"

"Yeah," Bubbles agreed. "And you hate those fancy parties so why do you want to host one?" she did make a good point. It is well known to her sisters that Buttercup hates dressing up and going to 'fancy' a.k.a BORING parties.

"Plus you seem to keep forgetting our problem! Mr. Watanabe wont had over his company if he knew we lied!"

"Calm down, Leader Girl. I got the Watanabe problem taken care of." Buttercup responded, picking some files and scanning them, looking for something.

"What do you mean?" Blossom asked suspiciously, eyes narrowed. Bubbles quietly began to plan the sudden party for tomorrow night. It's better not to get involve in her sisters' conversation when Buttercup is ignoring Blossom and Blossom looks like she's going to explode or experience a major meltdown.

"All in good time sister dear." Buttercup said mischievous. With a victorious grin, she pulled a couple of business cards from a cream-colored folder that had a red tab on top of it. She put her coat back on and stuffed the cards in her pockets.

"'Sister dear'?" Blossom repeated in disbelief. "Ok, who are you and what have you done to my sister?"

"I think it's time we went home." Buttercup declared. "We have a big day tomorrow! The party will start at seven, and my genius plan will save our butts!"

"Buttercup can you please explain to us what you're planning?" Bubbles asked, in between calls and writing e-mails to an extremely fancy cratering shop in Pairs that owed them a favor. With Bubbles super speed, she can run to Paris and pick up the cake herself in thirty seconds flat!

"It's a surprise," Buttercup replied slyly, pressing a couple of business cards against her lips. "See you tomorrow!" before either Bubbles or Blossom could say anything she was already out the door, _humming _again.

***end of flashback***

In the twenty-five years that Blossom had known her sister, she never _hummed _before! If that wasn't suspicious enough, she suddenly declares that she wants to host a party! Buttercup HATES parties! Especially the kind where you are required to dress up! . . . How long has it been since Buttercup called her Leader Girl?

"-Som."

Fifteen, maybe even twenty years since the last time! Why now of all times? During the worst problem they had faced in a long time. After they stopped fighting crime in Townsville and moved to the city at the age of fifteen, to be exact.

"Blo-"

Blossom made a mental note to investigate her sister sudden change in attitude later. Buttercup suddenly wasn't acting like her usually 'business women' self. She didn't tell her what she was up to. She indirectly refused to tell her where she had been and who she was with. She kept smirking with that devilish gleam in her eyes. Seriously, she's acting almost like . . .

"–som!"

She's acting like she used to be, before the professor died. . . .

"BLOSSOM!" Bubbles screamed, cutting through Blossom's train of thought. Blossom let out a shriek and dropped the files she was holding.

"Bubbles!" She hissed. "Don't startle me like that!" her glare melted when Bubbles let out an airy laugh while pointing to something in front of Blossom. She looked in front of her to see that her hand was on the doorknob of the MEN'S BATHROOM! Shocked, and embarrassed, Blossom quickly snatched her hand away. Oh god, hopefully no one else saw this.

Awkwardly smoothing down her skirt as an embarrassed blush invades her face; she briskly walked towards Bubbles.

"Hi Bubbles," Blossom said, clear her throat in mid-sentence. "How long have you been standing there?"

"I've been walking right next to you since you entered the elevator and went through the maze of desks."

"Really?" Blossom asked, uncertain. She doesn't remember getting into the elevator. However judging that she's on the top floor, she must have.

"I was so lost in thought that I must not have noticed," she said, her finger combing through her red hair on the side of her head in slight annoyance.

"That's so unlike you," Bubbles pointed out, concerned. "You're always so focused and aware of everything that happens in this building! Is something wrong?"

"Agh, I don't know." Blossom confessed, slumping down on the couch that was in her office. Wait, she's in her office!? Last time she checked she was in front of the men's restroom! Oh my, she's must be really out of it!

"Are you worried about what happened to Buttercup yesterday?" Bubbles guessed, sitting down neatly on the couch next to her sister. "Buttercup was fine when she came back. In fact, she seemed in higher spirits than usual!"

"_That's _what I'm worried about!" Blossom said, earning a puzzled look from her youngest sister. She shifted in her seat a little, sitting up a bit straighter. "Buttercup has always been rebellious in a way but now she seemed a bit different since yesterday."

"Go on."

"She seemed so lively; in fact, she hasn't been that lively in a long time! I can't help but wonder what made her so . . ."

"So much like she was before the professor died." Bubbles finished her, surprising Blossom a bit. "I noticed too."

"Yeah well, after he died, all we had was each other. You wouldn't smile, I couldn't stop crying, and Buttercup nearly destroyed Townsville, trying to find the professor who she strongly believed was still alive . . ." Blossom choked back a small sob. "She was the first one to find his body. . ." the girls stayed silent for a moment reliving the memory silently. Blossom shook her head.

"The Mayor was nice enough to find one of our relatives to take us in." She said. "Ms. Bellum even drove us to her house in the city."

"Grandmamma Utonium." Bubbles remembered. "When we first met her, she scared me half to death! I almost believed that she was going to cook us in the oven." The two sisters laughed at the memory.

"But she loved us in her own 'work-us-to-the-bone' kind of way." Blossom laughed, and then her laughter melted in a sad smile. "Even though we had some many good memories after what happened, Buttercup was never that upbeat . . . maybe I didn't do my part as her big sister right."

"Now that's not true!" Bubbles huffed. "I can remember Buttercup acting like that a handful of times! Like when it would be Halloween and she would trick-or-treat or steal her enemy's candy. Or those times when our birthday came along and she would torture us by not telling us our presents she got us and only gave us clues that we can never figure out!"

"ha ha h, ok Bubbles, you're right." Blossom admitted. "Maybe I was getting a little paranoid."

"Hey, what's that?" Bubbles pointed to the folders Blossom had in her hands.

"Huh?" Blossom looked down, her eyes widen. "OH NO! I was supposed to give these to Buttercup!" Blossom used her super speed to get to her sister's office, which was the office next to her, but tripped five feet from where she started. That goes to show that no matter how fast you are, you cannot run in high heels.

"Why don't we walk there?" Bubbles suggested. Today is just not Blossom's day, is it? Less than a minute later, they were in front of a green glass door, which indicated that it was Buttercup's office.

"Hey Buttercup, here are the- where is she?" Blossom wondered, discovering that Buttercup wasn't in her office. As if on cue, the phone on the desk rang.

"Hello?" Bubbles answered the phone. " . . . Buttercup?" Blossom immediately was at her side and pressed the speaker button.

"Oh great, someone finally answered the phone!" Buttercup's voice was heard on the other line of the phone.

"Buttercup, where are you?" Blossom demanded to know.

"Hi to you too Blossom."

"Buttercup, why are you late?" Bubbles asked.

"Are the preparations for the party tonight being assembled at my house about now?" Buttercup asked, avoided her question.

"Ah, yes. Everything will be ready by five and the party will start at seven. I sent out many e-mail invitations and had a huge responds back. Mr. Watanabe will also be attending the party." Bubbles informed her.

"Perfect."

"Buttercup, where-"

"Mira! Don't stick you head out the window!" a male's voice was heard from the other line.

"Awwwwwww, but daddy!" a small girl's voice was heard.

"Buttercup, why am I hearing a man's voice on _your_ side of the phone line?" Blossom asked, her voice sounded more like a warning than a simple question.

"Ahhhhhhhh . . . .I'm going in a tunnel. . . _ccccrrrssshhhh . ."_

"Buttercup, I know you're faking now answer me!"

" Ah, your breaking up . . ccccrrssshhhh."

"Buttercup!" Blossom warned .

"See you at the party!" Buttercup hanged up. Blossom stared at the phone in disbelief.

"BUTTERCUP!" Bubbles took a few steps back from her raging sister.

"Well, this is going to be an interesting day." Bubbles said to herself.

* * *

**If you want me to update, REVIEW!**


End file.
